Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for video game skill level adjustment and video game handicapping.
When video game users play a new video game for the first time, they may each start at a same skill level or a same level of difficulty. For example, all users may start playing a new video game at a first level and then proceed sequentially through each successive level as a prior level is traversed. Similarly, in a multi-player gaming format, a player that is new to a game may start at a relatively low skill level, regardless of prior experience with similar games. Thus, a mismatch may exist between a starting level in a new game and the likely skill level of the new user with regard to the new game. Additionally, in a multi-player format game, there may be a mismatch between the new user and the other players that the new user is matched against with regard to the relative skill in playing the new game.
Some video games incorporate handicapping systems to even the playing field between players playing in single or multiple player format games. However, such handicapping systems may include a calibration period in which the user plays the new game for a relatively long period of time prior to determining the user's relative skill level with regard to the difficulty of the game, or the skills of other players playing the game.
Thus, it may be desirable to determine a likely skill level of a player of a new game using the player's skill level in other similar games prior to playing a new game.